Many vehicles are used over a wide range of vehicle speeds, including both forward and reverse movement. Some types of engines, however, are capable of operating efficiently only within a narrow range of speeds. Consequently, transmissions capable of efficiently transmitting power at a variety of speed ratios are frequently employed. When the vehicle is at low speed, the transmission is usually operated at a high speed ratio such that it multiplies the engine torque for improved acceleration. At high vehicle speed, operating the transmission at a low speed ratio permits an engine speed associated with quiet, fuel efficient cruising. Typically, a transmission has a housing mounted to the vehicle structure, an input shaft driven by an engine crankshaft, and an output shaft driving the vehicle wheels, often via a differential assembly which permits the left and right wheel to rotate at slightly different speeds as the vehicle turns.
A common type of automatic transmission utilizes a collection of clutches and brakes. Various subsets of the clutches and brakes are engaged to establish the various speed ratios. A common type of clutch utilizes a clutch pack having separator plates splined to a housing and interleaved with friction plates splined to a rotating shell. When the separator plates and the friction plates are forced together, torque may be transmitted between the housing and the shell. Typically, a separator plate on one end of the clutch pack, called a reaction plate, is axially held to the housing. A piston applies axial force to a separator plate on the opposite end of the clutch pack, called a pressure plate, compressing the clutch pack. The piston force is generated by supplying pressurized fluid to a chamber between the housing and the piston. For a brake, the housing may be integrated into the transmission case. For a clutch, the housing rotates. As the pressurized fluid flows from the stationary transmission case to the rotating housing, it may need to cross one or more interfaces between components rotating at different speeds. At each interface, seals direct the flow from an opening in one component into an opening in the interfacing component.